The Little Things Give You Away
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Cassie Davies is a 6th year Gryffindor, Professor Snape seems to have it in for her, and 7th year Draco Malfoy is acting strangely around her, has he changed from the obnoxious bloke we know and love? Completely AU. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 This Isn't a War

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or place names in this fiction.

**Chapter 1 - This Isn't a War **

Professor Snape glided up and down his office, absentmindedly running his fingers through his greasy hair. I surveyed him; I could see that my normally rosy complexion had faded from my reflection in the mirror behind his desk. Snape suddenly swooped down upon me; I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I let out a small rattling breath, my eyes wide with fear. Snape's beetle black eyes looked into my honey coloured ones.

"I'll ask you once more, why were you out of bed after curfew?" Snape's voice was low and dangerous.

"I c-couldn't s-sleep, s-sir," I answered, shaking. "I-I..."

Professor Snape stood up to his full height; he looked even more bat-like than usual. I was trembling and barely breathing for fear of being punished. Snape let out a long sigh; obviously he was beginning to give up.

"Miss Davies, do not lie to me," Snape said, rubbing his temples with his slender fingers.

"I..." I couldn't talk, I wasn't about to tell him that I was loitering outside of his office in the hop that he would find me, could I? Somehow I knew that he knew what I was doing. I finally glanced up at him, my eyes meeting his. "I just wanted to see you..."

Professor Snape looked taken aback by what I had just said. He folded his arms across his chest; he looked even more frightening to me now than he had ever done before. I knew what he thought of me, after all I am a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born, and I knew that I wasn't worthy to be in his presence. "Miss Davies," he said considering me for a moment, "you will be serving detention with me tomorrow night after dinner, do you understand?"

I nodded still shaking with fear.

"You may leave," he said turning his back on me.

I got up to leave; I stood for a few seconds just watching him. He had never been nice to me, he had never even acknowledged me in the slightest, but there was something about him that intrigued me. I don't know whether it was the fact that he was so powerful; something that I longed to be. But there was something about him that had instantly caught my attention when I first set foot into his class 5 years ago.

"I asked you to leave, Miss Davies," Snape said quietly.

_Asked_? Was Snape even capable of asking? I hurried to the door, I felt his eyes on me again, but I didn't turn around. I closed the door softly behind me. I was surprised that I didn't see anyone on my way back to Gryffindor tower, it was well past midnight and I was sure I would meet a couple of the Gryffindor prefects. I gave the Fat Lady the password and she let me through the portrait hole. It was quite dark in the common room, the embers in the grate casting a warm orange glow throughout the room. I sighed as I made my way up to the girls' dormitory. I opened the door and walked inside my room, my best friend Rosie was sprawled out on her bed snoring, the other three girls were all sleeping peacefully. I was thankful that none of them were awake; I didn't feel like answering questions. I pulled my robes over my head; I couldn't be bothered to put my pyjamas on so I just flopped underneath my covers. I turned to the window and saw snow falling lightly upon the window sill; I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning it was to find Rosie's cursing, her backside was poking in the air as she rummaged through her trunk. Cassie was a bit strange, she was blonde and had big green eyes, she was very pretty but she never played on it, in fact she seemed more interested in collecting Chocolate Frog cards than boys. She had a very peculiar way of dressing, clashing colours was her favourite. 

I sat and watched her, a smile formed on my face. "What are you looking for?"

"My bloody potions book," Rosie said standing up straight, she put her hands on her hips and turned to me, her cheeks were bright red, "d'you know where I put it?"

I shook my head. "Are you sure you didn't leave it in Snapes class?"

"Probably," she shrugged. "Are you getting up or are you just going to laze around all day? You know what Snape's like if you're late."

I knew all too well what Snape was like when I was late. The last time I was late he gave me detention for a week made me clean his store room; I found some pretty nasty stuff hidden under the cupboards.

I got out of bed and went to my trunk, I pulled out some clean robes and made my out of the dormitory and went to the bathroom, to shower. I used my wand to dry my long brunette hair; I looked into the mirror and saw that my rosy cheeks had returned. I was very pale, and I thought I was rather attractive, well I knew that there were a few girls that were jealous of me, put it that way. I put my robes on and walked back to my dormitory. Rosie was sitting on the end of my bed.

"I'll have to share yours," she said as I began to put my make-up on.

We walked down to the Great Hall together; Rosie was still going on about her potions book. "I know I had it, but where did I bloody well put it?"

"Rosie, just ask Snape if you left it there last lesson," I said walking into the Great Hall. Professor Snape was sitting at the teachers table in conversation with Professor Fitwick. He glanced at me for a second before going back to his conversation. Rosie and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Rosie turned to talk to a boy in the year above us, his name was William Martin, he was extremely nice to talk to and very helpful, I wouldn't exactly call him a best friend, but he was a friend none the less.

Not feeling at all hungry, and seeing Snape leave the hall I picked up my bag. I told Rosie that I would be outside the Potions class room and that she should meet me there when she was finished. I walked slowly, not really knowing why I was going to the dungeons so early. Professor Snape scared me, but somehow I always found myself to be the first into the class room and the last one to leave. There was a good half an hour to spare before class started so I got out my potions book and began to read. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, Snape appeared in front me within seconds.

"Miss Davies, you are early," he stated crossing his arms over his chest. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He sneered at me before speaking again, "why?"

"I-I wasn't hungry, sir," my voice was croaky and I began to shake. However, I continued to talk. "M-my friend t-thinks she may have l-left her potions book b-behind last lesson, p-professor..."

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever, I really did try to look away but I couldn't, it was like he had a hold on me. My heart rate increased dramatically and I found that my palms were sweating. We were interrupted by Draco Malfoy walking to the class room, I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him. I wasn't in the mood for his jibes today.

"Professor Snape," he said from behind me. Draco was a seventh year and an extremely rude one at that, I'd often seen him curse Harry Potter and his group of friends only to come out worse. Although, I did find him extremely attractive. I would often stare at him in the Great Hall when he was showing off to his friends.

"Mister Malfoy, how may I help you?" Snape said looking away from me to the blonde young man standing to my left.

"There's something happening in the Entrance Hall, I believe Potter has something to do with it... I was asked to come and get immediately." I turned my head a bit and saw that Malfoy had a slight grin on his face.

Professor Snape walked briskly in the direction of the Entrance Hall. Draco, however, stayed behind. I could feel him glaring at me, like he had done on so many other occasions. I finally turned my head and looked deep into his eyes, for some reason he didn't look away.

"I..." I trailed off, for some unknown reason Draco Malfoy was looking at me without being repulsed. I felt strange, like he was penetrating my thoughts. I turned my gaze away from him and looked at my shoes. Draco also turned away from me, I thought that he may go and enjoy what ever show Snape was playing with Harry, but he didn't. He just stood there imitating me.

"I don't mean what I say, you know," he said before he eventually did leave. I simply stood there dumbfounded by what Draco had just said to me. I jogged along to catch up with him before he turned the corner. I lightly touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being a Mudblood," I said before turning back and heading towards the class room.

I heard his foot steps follow me. "You're admitting that?" He asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't I? That's exactly what I am," I said without turning around. "I admit defeat, Draco. You win. Can I get on with my life now?"

"I win? What are you talking about?" Draco asked, finally stopping me.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I admit defeat, and then you'll leave me alone?" I asked gazing into his eyes. His eyes didn't seem cold, but they held a sort of malicious sparkle.

Draco sighed, something that didn't happen too often. I'd only known him to sigh when I had tried to retaliate in an argument, but couldn't find the words. It seemed that he enjoyed our arguments, but until now I hadn't realised.

"This isn't a war Cassie..." his eyes grew wide as if he had said something dirty. I understood immediately, he had said my name. He only ever used my last name, unless we were having a heated discussion or something. In fact I had never known him to use anyone's first name before. I shuffled my feet.

"It feels like one," I said quietly, before walking around him to stand outside of the class room. I closed my eyes in hope that he would just go away and leave me alone. Starting an argument this early in the day would just stress me out.

His foot steps echoed through the dungeons, and even though he was gone I could still smell his aftershave.

Class went reasonably well considering Snape and I had a weird moment in the corridor, he seemed to be pleased with himself about something, something that I was glad not to be apart of. He always found some reason to bite my head off, whether it was my school work or the way I stirred the potion, but today he seemed to back off and leave me to get on with my work.

When class finished, I packed up my things. I gave Professor Snape a small smile before I left the room only to have the door slammed shut in my face before I reached it.

"Sit!" Professor Snape hissed. I did as I was told and sat down at the nearest desk. "I do not like being made a fool of, Miss Davies."

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, p-professor," I wasn't lying, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. I had been the perfect student, I kept my head down and did my work.

"You _will _be doing detention with me tonight, and no smile will get you out of it!"

"I wasn't trying to get out of it!" I shouted back at him. I was stunned by what I had done and by the look on Snapes face, so was he.

"You've just earned another detention tomorrow night, Miss Davies," Snapes said coldly. "Go!"

I quickly got up and wrenched the door open, I don't think I'd ever left a class room that quickly before. As I made my way up the steps to the Entrance Hall I bumped into Draco, he tried to stop me by grinning at me, but that only made me walk faster. Soon I was out in the open air of the castles' grounds. It was bitterly cold and there was a small about of snow on the ground. and I saw Rosie having a snowball fight with William. I decided to take refuge underneath a tree. At least no one would be able to see me, I was wrong as usual because Draco had followed me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said irritably, why did he have to be so annoying?

"Why do you feel like we're at war?" He asked, pulling me around behind the tree so no one would see us talking.

"Well we are... I'm a Gryffindor, not to mention Muggle-born... And you, well we all know what you are, you never let anyone forget," I said standing with my back resting on the tree trunk. "Seriously Draco, you thought that I was retaliating for fun? Don't you know what your friends would think if they found out you were _friends_ with a Mudblood. As much as I'd like to be friends with you Draco, I know I can't, because it'll ruin your reputation."

"You care about my reputation?" He said, now standing in front of me with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't tell you to bugger off when you tease me in front of your friends, would I?" I said with a small smile. "You overstep the mark sometimes, I must admit... To the point that it hurts me."

"Is that why you ran off yesterday?" He asked leaning on the tree next to me.

"Yes, I thought you'd finally seen me for who I really am and decided that the best way was to rip me apart," I turned my head to look at him. "I thought you really meant those things, anyone would. You seemed determined to hurt me..."

"I really didn't mean to, I got a little carried away," he replied meeting my eyes, I felt my cheeks start to burn. This always happened when he looked at me.

"You looked disgusted with yourself for calling me by my first name earlier, do I repulse you that much?" I asked finally looking away.

"No, you don't repulse me at all I was just shocked that I'd actually said your name," he replied, putting his hand on my forearm. "You're a good friend Cassie," he smiled and I found myself smiling with him.

His hand slipped down and he grasped my hand, I stiffened a little and he didn't look at me. It felt strange; I'd never actually understood the concept of hand holding. Rosie and I often held hands but that was because we were friends. This was different, although Draco and I were friends it felt odd to be holding hands with him, he squeezed my hand rather tightly, I flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Draco," I whispered. He loosened his grip on my hand but didn't let go. "Draco?"

Draco finally looked at me. "Meet me tonight at the Room Of Requirement," he said standing in front of me.

"I have detention after dinner, with Snape," I said sounding disappointed.

"Be there at midnight, please?" He said his eyes boring into mine, pleading with me.

"I'll be there," I said using my free hand to squeeze his shoulder.

He grinned and pulled his hand away from mine. I wish he hadn't, now it felt cold and I couldn't be bothered to put my gloves on. He walked passed me and I turned and watched as his figure got smaller and smaller as he got closer to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Gets Difficult

**Chapter 2 - Life Gets Difficult **

As expected the detention with Snape was horrible. He kept me for three hours doing sod all except cleaning the odd cauldron. Why he had to keep me there for that long was beyond me. I knew he could sense that I was angry at being kept there for so long, I cursed him in my mind. Even though I was angry, I was still frightened about being in the same room as him, I thought I saw him once or twice out of the corner of my eye looking at me in a not-very-teacherly way. I knew that it was my imagination getting the better of me, but it was still quite scary.

At half-past eleven he finally let me go. I moved as quickly as I could so that he wouldn't be able to call me back. I made it to the Room of Requirement with plenty of time to spare. I found Draco already waiting for me; he turned when he heard my footsteps.

"Cassie, you came. I didn't think you would," he whispered.

"Neither did I. Snape kept me for longer than I expected," I said back.

Draco took my hand and walked passed the wall three times, soon a door appeared and he opened it. The room was quite small and only had to chairs and a fireplace in there, the fire wasn't lit, but there were loads of small candles scattered around the place.

"Draco, what the bloody hell is this?" I inquired.

"Just a room where two friends can sit and chat," Draco answered as he pulled me through the door, "without prying eyes."

"You asked me to come here... for a chat?" I said closing the door behind me. Draco was still holding my hand; I was now beginning to like it.

"Of course... Why, did you think I asked you for something else?" He asked with a grin as he pulled me over to the chairs. I sat down and reluctantly pulled my hand from Draco's grasp and put it in my lap. He sat down in the chair opposite.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, for some reason I couldn't look at him.

"Well... I need your help actually," he said, "with a girl."

"Oh," I tried not to sound disappointed, but I think I failed completely.

"Yeah... You see, I really like her," he replied, I could tell that he was looking at me, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"I imagine you'll have no trouble... You're a fantastic bloke Draco, and you're looks aren't that bad either," I chuckled a bit and was surprised that he did too.

"You really think that I'm fantastic?" He asked inching his chair closer to mine.

"Yeah, when you aren't calling me names and teasing me," I said with a small smile.

Draco was so close that his knee was now touching mine. "How do you girls work? Why are you all so confusing?"

I looked at him. "Some of us aren't as confusing as others," I stated quietly.

"Oh?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"No, some of us are quite easy to work out," I said looking at my shoes.

"And how do us men work you girls out?" He asked leaning forward a bit.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Talk to us." I said grinning.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"Seriously Draco, you're nearly 18, you should know all about this..." I said suddenly feeling irritated. "You were with Pansy for God knows how long!"

"I know, but this girl is different," he said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That, my friend, is a guarded secret," he smiled at me, the smile reached his eyes.

"Well, whoever this girl is, I hope she realises how lucky she is," I smiled back. "I know I would."

"You would, eh?" Draco said smiling mischievously.

I just shrugged and looked over Draco's shoulder at the non existent fire. "You know, the best thing for you to do is just talk to her. I'm not an expert on relationships, as you know I have no love life... Just speak to her; I'm sure something will develop."

"Yeah, I guess I'll try that."

I stood up ready to leave. "Keep me posted, won't you?"

Draco nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go, Snape kept me hanging around for no apparent reason... Rosie'll be wondering where I am as well," I replied, "she'll probably be snoring by the time I get back, though."

"Oh... Well I catch up with you later then?" Draco said also getting to his feet.

"Yes," I said. "You can tell me all about this unknown girl."

Draco smiled and looked into my eyes, and then he did something that he had never done before. He hugged me. I was quite gobsmacked to be honest with you. Somehow he had completely changed since the Dark Lord had been killed. It was like he was able to live his life how he wanted to live it, not how the Dark Lord wanted him to live it. I returned the hug but pulled away rather quickly. I didn't want him to think that I fancied him. Because I didn't, he was just my friend. I think...

When I eventually got back to the common room, it wasn't as empty as I thought it would be. William was sitting at a desk reading. He turned around when I entered the room and raised his eyebrows.

"I saw you talking to Malfoy today," he said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah?"

"Cass, please don't do anything stupid," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know you may think that he's changed, but he is a Malfoy."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "Will, please, just except that Draco and I are friends."

"If that's all you are..." he said before going up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

What was he talking about? Of course that's all we were. I mean, can you imagine if Draco and I were, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? It would be a nightmare, not to mention, wrong. But why would it be so wrong? It's not like he's sickened by the fact that I'm Muggle-born. I'm just worried about what his dad would say if Draco said that he _was _going out with me. No, Draco needed a nice Pureblood girl.

I walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, as I expected Rosie was flat on her back snoring. How the other girls put up with it was beyond me, I nudged her and she rolled over with a snort.

I changed into my pyjamas and lay down in bed. Who was it that Draco was talking about? I did mean it though, whoever this girl was that Draco was after, she should realise how lucky she was. It wasn't everyday that someone as attractive as Draco Malfoy would chase after you.

I just wish that girl was me.

When I got up the next morning, I was thankful that it was Friday. All I had to do was go to lessons, then go to my detention with Snape then I could come back to the common room and sleep... How wrong I was.

* * *

I made it as far as detention with Snape, and then things just got worse. For some reason Snape had it in for me. I don't know whether it was because I was a Gryffindor, or because I was Muggle-born. He just seemed to hate me. I always thought that Harry Potter was exaggerating when he said that Snape was mean to him, but seriously he's not. Snape is a massive arsehole! He tried to rile me up so that I would retaliate so that he could give me another detention, but I didn't I kept my mouth shut and got on with writing my lines. I could see that this was annoying Snape to no end, so it just made me determined to do it even more.

I hadn't seen Draco all day, which was partly my fault as I was trying to avoid him. I couldn't talk to him about this girl he was going on about so I felt it safe to just stay out of his way. I honestly don't fancy him, but the thought that he wanted to talk to me about his love life with this other girl just made me feel sort of... Jealous.

William had been giving me odd looks when we were sitting at the table in the Great Hall that morning. It was like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes, I completely ignored him, after what he insinuated earlier I didn't really want to talk to him either. Rosie on the hand, was talking enough for the both of us. Honestly, she didn't shut up. She seems to be oblivious to the tension that surrounded her. I wish I was more like her. She doesn't worry about boys or schoolwork and she never had to worry about teachers hating her. It was like water off a ducks back to her.

Anyway, as I was saying. Detention was a nightmare, until Snape finally let me go, unable to get a rise out of me. I left equally as quiet as I had been throughout the whole two hours that I had been in the room with him.

Someone was loitering at the end of the corridor; I couldn't see who it was until I got closer. That's when I realised that it was Draco. He seemed to be stalking me now.

"Another detention?" he asked as we walked up the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"Y-yeah," I answered with a yawn. The late nights seemed to be catching up with me. "Spoken to her yet?"

"Not properly," he answered. "Haven't had a chance today."

"Been too busy, eh?" I asked.

"_She_ seems to have been the one that was too busy," Draco said, now staring at me as we walked across to the marble staircase.

"Maybe she's just shy," I stated. "You should make the first move."

Draco stayed quiet until we reached the top of the staircase. "I'll have to make the first move, you say?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Definitely."

Draco nudged me, I wasn't expecting it so I fell into the banister. "Why did you do that?" I said rubbing my side.

"She wouldn't like me doing that then?" He asked.

"If you were trying to put her off!" I laughed.

He pulled me behind a tapestry that was concealing a hidden passageway. He turned and faced me. I'd never realised how tall he was until now, I found it quite scary because I knew that if he really wanted he could hurt me, I knew he wouldn't though. Call me what you want, but I knew why he had pulled me in here, but it still shocked me when I felt his lips touch mine. They were so soft and I soon found myself melting against them, I felt my bag slip from my hand and land with a dull _thud_ on the ground. Draco pulled me closer to him, and I slid my arms around his neck. I suddenly realised what I was doing and pushed him away.

"Err... She'll definitely like that," I said turning away from him and wiping my mouth. I could feel my cheeks burning.

Draco walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. My breath caught in my throat. I tried to compose myself before I turned back to him.

"She's a very lucky girl," I said before I stepped away from him.

"Cass..." Draco trailed off.

"I'll see you later Draco," I said and left Draco standing in the passageway on his own.

What was that? I couldn't believe that Draco had just kissed me. Me of all people. I hurried up to the common room. There was still a small amount of people in the common room, including Rosie and Will who were chatting in the corner. I was glad that they didn't see me. I ran up the stairs to my dormitory and slid underneath my bed covers.

How was I going to look Draco in the eye again? I turned over and watched as the snow fell onto the window sill. I felt so tired, but I knew that I wouldn't sleep. I heard the door open and close.

"Cass?" Rosie whispered.

I couldn't be bothered to talk to her, so I didn't move.

I heard the door close again and sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult?


	3. Chapter 3 I Run

**Chapter 3 - I Run**

"You look rough," Rosie said as I sat down next to her the next morning. "You know, you should really start getting to bed early."

I looked at her and frowned. "Mind your own business." I snapped

Rosie looked taken aback. "Sor-ry for opening my mouth."

"I don't need you stating the bloody obvious, Rosie!" I said angrily.

"What is with you today?" Rosie said putting her knife and fork down.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

At that moment Draco walked into the Hall flanked by his cronies, he looked over at me but I quickly looked away. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"Snape still giving you a hard time?" Rosie asked taking a mouthful of bacon.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Had me doing lines last night, seriously, I felt like I was in Primary School again."

Rosie snorted. She was Pureblood and she never really understood the concept of children actually going to school before they came to Hogwarts, she was home schooled. "Yeah, well we all Snape's a bit of weirdo."

"A bit?" I said. "The blokes a bloody idiot... I swear I caught him looking at me the other night."

"'Looking at you'? What do you mean?" Rosie ask staring at me.

"You know... _Looking_ at me," I said finally giving into hunger and taking a bite of my toast.

Rosie looked as if she was going to throw up. "Are you being serious? You should report him."

"No, I think it was just my imagination," I said disregarding what Rosie had said. "He's not the type."

Rosie shrugged and pushed her plate away. "I'm going back up to the common room. See you later?"

I nodded and then Rosie left the table. Will, who had been silent the whole time shuffled up so that he was sitting next to me. "Have you spoke to Malfoy?" he asked so no one else could hear.

"No," I answered a bit too quickly. "Err... I'm going to go outside, I-I'll see you later."

And with that I got up and walked from the hall as quickly as I could. I walked down the stairs and into the grounds of Hogwarts; I looked around and saw that nobody else was outside. I was the only one that was stupid enough to actually come outside. I walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sat on a fallen tree. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I don't know where all of this emotion was coming from. I didn't fancy Draco, yet I was crying because he had kissed me. Did I feel like he had led me on? Because that's what it felt like, he wasn't the first person to lead me on and nor would he be the last.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the odd crunching of snow beneath someone's feet; surely no one would be venturing out today? I looked up and saw Draco getting closer and closer. I wiped my eyes quickly and put my head down.

"Why are you out here without a coat on?" He asked sitting beside,

I shrugged feeling unable to look at him. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about what happened last night, it was the fact that I knew, to him the kiss meant nothing. I wanted to speak, but I knew that my voice wouldn't work so I just kept quiet.

"You're angry with me aren't you." He stated.

I shook my head. "No." I finally croaked out.

"I saw you crying," Draco said fiddling with the zip on his coat.

I looked at him. "What do you expect me to be doing? Laughing?"

"I thought you would've been happy," Draco said innocently.

"What?" I scoffed. "Happy? What makes you think I'm remotely happy about you kissing me? Did you just do it because I was there?"

"What? No! You..." He trailed off as I got up off of the fallen tree.

"If you dare say that I led on I will kill you!" I said it louder than I had meant to.

"You told me to make the first move... So I did!" Draco had also got up.

I shook my head. "No... No, no, no. NO! Draco, please don't do this to me," I said in shock.

"Do what, Cass? I'm doing nothing wrong," Draco said coming closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek and I found myself looking up at him.

"Dra..." I didn't even get his name out, when I found his lips on mine again. He put his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt the hand that was on my face slide through my hair. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

We stayed that way for quite some time. It was nice to have manly arms wrapped me, something that I lacked in life. His hand was still in my hair, but I was too engrossed in his eyes, they had a fiery passion them. When he pulled away he smiled. "That felt good."

I whimpered wanting to feel his lips again. He must have known because he lent down and kissed me tenderly, just for a few seconds. It was felt amazing, it was like there were fireworks going off in my mind. I sighed and smiled at him when he stood his full height.

"What am I doing?" I sighed. I knew that it was wrong, but it felt so right.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Draco sitting back down on the fallen tree. I hadn't realised that snow had started to fall, it was coming down quite heavy.

The only the only thing that could be heard was Hagrid's booming laugh coming from his cabin. Since the death of the Dark Lord people seemed to be revelling in freedom. I'd often watch Harry Potter when he was in the common room, he looked so content for once. I always thought that there was something between Harry and Hermione, there was one time that they were both huddled in a corner behind a mountain of books. Turns out they were just doing homework, but I let my imagination run wild as usual.

"You must be cold," Draco said unzipping his coat. He got up and put it around my shoulders.

The truth was, I wasn't that cold. I mean after kissing Draco Malfoy would any woman be left cold? I thanked him and followed him back to the fallen tree. He sat, but I stood in front of him. I had the urge to cuddle him, but I didn't. I would have felt stupid afterwards. I felt stupid enough now!

"We can't let anyone know what we've done," I mumbled looking at my shoes. "You'll be teased to no end by the Slytherins."

"Do you honestly think I care what those idiots think?" he scoffed and laughed dryly.

"It's not just them Draco, it's your father as well." I said quietly.

"Are you trying to get out of this?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Draco, I'm not trying to get out of anything!" I said heatedly. Why were Slytherin's always so... Stupid? "It's just that I care about you enough, to tell you that this is a stupid idea!"

"What's so stupid about it? The fact that I actually care about someone that's not Pureblood..."

"See, there you go again!" I shouted. "Rubbing my nose into the fact that I'm not good enough for you!"

"I'm not rubbing your nose into it!" Draco said standing up.

"D'you know what?" I said taking his coat off and throwing it at him. "I can't do this, Draco. Find yourself a nice Pureblood girl and leave me alone!"

I stormed off up to the castle. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into the bat-like figure that was Snape. I slipped and fell over on the marble floor.

"Sorry, Professor," I mumbled getting back to my feet, rubbing my knee. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

To my surprise Snape didn't say anything to me, he just watched me climb the marble staircase. When I reached the top I walked along to the place where Draco had kissed me the first time. I know I was a bit hard on him, but what I was told him was the truth. I turned back and headed to the library, I thought that that would be the safest place for me to go to, seeing as Draco would probably come looking for me. Hermione Granger was in there doing her homework. I waved to her when she looked up, she smiled and waved back.

A couple of hours had gone by when I saw Hermione pack her things away, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly lunch time. Hermione was already at the door by the time I had put my book back.

"Hermione!" I whispered loudly, Madame Pince looked up from her desk and glared at me. I managed to reach Hermione before she closed the door.

"Hermione, how are you?" I said as we walked down the corridor.

"I-I'm ok," she replied. I knew that she found it weird that I was talking to her, after all I had never made an effort to speak to her now.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "What do you know about Draco Malfoy?"

"He's horrid, completely and utterly horrid, he's made our lives a living hell..." Hermione said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason," I said shaking my head.

"I've seen you two together, you know," Hermione said simply. "Just be careful, Cassie."

I stopped abruptly, if Hermione had seen me who else had? Maybe we should have been more careful, maybe I shouldn't have spoken to him at all. The truth was, although Draco was mean to me in front of his friends, we had been talking for over a year. I had found him sneaking to the Room of Requirement, He was in a bit of a state and promised that he wouldn't take points away from Gryffindor if I kept my mouth shut. After that it became a regular thing, Draco and I would meet up and talk for hours. Now it seems that I had ruined our friendship because I was scared.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later," I said rushing past Hermione. My robes billowed around me as I ran down the stairs. I looked in the Great Hall but it was empty of people as it was still to early for lunch. My only other option was the dungeons, but I knew that I would be cursed into oblivion if I set one foot down there.

I searched the castle grounds for over an hour but Draco was nowhere to be found, then a thought occurred to me _The Room of Requirement_! I hurried to the fifth floor and walked in front of the door three times. I pushed the door open and found Draco inside, sitting on the floor staring into the fire. The door closed softly behind me, Draco turned to look at me.

"I tried looking for you," he said miserably.

"I was in the library," I answered sitting down next to him. "Draco, I didn't mean to run away."

His eyes found mine. "Why did you then?"

"I don't want you to be disowned by your house or your father," I said. I felt like I had said this a million times.

"Yeah, you keep saying," Draco looked away from me again. "That's all you keep saying... Just tell me that you don't want to be with me, Cass, and then we can both get on with our lives."

"I do want to be with you, though!" I said rather heatedly, I was quite shocked that it had come out of my mouth actually, but not as shocked as Draco was at hearing it.

"You do?" he asked finally turning his whole body around to face me.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I just didn't think you were this serious."

He touched my hand and looked into my eyes again. "I have never been more serious in my life."

I felt a small jolt in the pit of my stomach, like there were butterflies fluttering in there. I smiled shyly and looked away from him. I knew he was telling the truth, I saw it in his eyes. In fact I had seen it in his eyes frequently but I had always disregarded it, I wonder if he had known how I really felt and how I was trying to fight it? At this moment in time I didn't really care I was just happy that I was here with Draco.


End file.
